


Parte del aire

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Romance, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al abrir una caja llena de recuerdos, Harry y Ginny revelan la historia de un amor que no pudo ser quebrantado ni por el paso del tiempo ni por el filo de la misma muerte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parte del aire

 

Era una tarde tranquila de otoño, y los rayos de sol anaranjados se introducían a través de las hendijas de la persiana, dibujando un complicado entramado de luces y sombras sobre el suelo y las paredes de la vieja buhardilla.

Como en toda buhardilla que se precie de tal, estaba llena de cajas de madera y cartón, así como de muebles y objetos rotos o en desuso. En el centro de la habitación había una caja que se destacaba de las demás, no porque fuera más grande o hubiera algo especial sobre ella, sino solamente porque era la única que no estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo. Sentados frente a la caja había dos personas: ella, una pelirroja de vivaces ojos castaños; él, un joven de cabellos oscuros y unos ojos color esmeralda con expresión algo ausente. Ella tenía su brazo entrelazado con el suyo, y cada tanto le prodigaba una caricia como para infundirle ánimos.

\- Harry, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

El joven asintió.

\- Sí, es sólo que... No he estado en esta casa desde la muerte de Sirius¿sabes? Todavía... todavía duele, supongo.

Ella le apretó la mano.

\- Lo sé. Para eso estoy aquí... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre...

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente.

\- Qué haría sin ti, Ginny – Suspiró – Remus dice que en esta caja están todas las cosas de mis padres que pudieron rescatarse de entre las ruinas de Godric's Hollow y aquellas que Sirius o él tenían guardadas de antes. Nunca tuve el valor para verlas pero ahora... Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que saber quiénes eran, cómo eran sus vidas antes de... bueno, antes de que Voldemort se las arrebatara.

Ginny sonrió tristemente mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

\- ¿La abrimos?

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. Cada uno, entonces, tomó un extremo de la tapa y la levantaron con un cuidado reverencial. Frente a ellos, la caja se hallaba ahora abierta, repleta de recuerdos y de historias que esperaban ser develados.

Lo primero que notó Ginny fue un destello blanco. Se inclinó hacia delante, y tomó entre sus dedos lo que resultó ser una flor seca con pétalos blancos. Se la pasó a Harry, quien la tomó entre sus manos con el mismo cuidado que si se tratara de una mariposa a punto de desvanecerse.

\- Tal vez sea una flor que él le regaló y ella guardó de recuerdo – sugirió Ginny.

Harry permaneció en silencio, memorizando cada pliegue y relieve de los marchitos pétalos.

\- Es un lirio.

* * *

  
_El verano está cerca y los cuatro Merodeadores, como tantos otros de sus compañeros, aprovechan la tarde para disfrutar del buen clima en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Caminan por el borde del lago, Remus enfrascado en un libro, mientras Sirius y James hacen el payaso y Peter se ríe de sus gracias. De repente, James se detiene en seco. Sin decir una palabra se arrodilla y levanta del suelo un ramillete de flores blancas. Sirius y Peter lo miran, extrañados, pero James no quita los ojos de las flores. Hasta Remus ha dejado de lado su libro para observar qué le sucede a su amigo._

 

_\- Tierra llamando a James, ¿estás ahí? – lo llama Sirius, al tiempo que le da golpecitos en la cabeza. James parpadea, como si lo hubieran sacado de un estado hipnótico._

_\- Son lirios – dice, como si eso lo explicara todo. Sirius frunce el ceño._

_\- Gracias por la clase de Herbología, Cornamenta, pero, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante?_

_James lo mira como si fuera un retrasado mental._

_\- "Lirio" significa Lily en inglés. Y son sus flores preferidas..._

_Y otra vez James tiene pegada a la cara la mueca de enamorado sin remedio que sus amigos han aprendido a temer. Intercambian una mirada. Hay una sola cosa que pueden hacer._

_Sin aviso previo, sujetan a James por los brazos, lo arrastran a pesar de sus protestas y pataleos, y lo arrojan sin ceremonias al lago. El ramillete queda empapado, excepto por una única flor pálida que queda sobre el pasto, iluminada por el sol de verano._

* * *

 

\- Mira, una caja de Plumas de Azúcar Hilado... me pregunto por qué la habrán guardado...

\- Ni idea... Debió haber significado algo para ellos...

* * *

  
_James Potter le está crispando los nervios. No es que sea precisamente una novedad, ya que es un hecho conocido que Potter nació para molestar al mundo en general y a ella en particular. Sin embargo, hoy está especialmente molesto. Inquieto, como perturbado por algo. Y molesto, claro._

_\- James, si no te importa, agradecería que dejaras de moverte en tu asiento antes de que Madam Pince nos eche._

_Desde el principio del curso, y desde que Dumbledore tuvo la malhadada idea de nombrarlos a ambos Premios Anuales, Lily y él se pusieron de acuerdo en llamarse respectivamente por sus nombres de pila y tratarse más o menos civilizadamente, ya que iban a tener que enfrentar la odisea de trabajar juntos. Curiosamente no resulta tan difícil como Lily esperaba. Potter está muy cambiado desde el año pasado, desde que su tío fue asesinado por mortífagos y tuvo esa extraña pelea con Black y Snape a finales de sexto... Ya no se pavonea como antes, ni se desacomoda el pelo, ni actúa como si fuera el rey del colegio y hasta el número de detenciones que recibe ha disminuido._

_Ni tampoco ha vuelto a pedirle que salga con ella. Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, a lo mejor eso está relacionado con el hecho que ella lo amenazó con maldecirlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento si volvía a hacerlo._

_Potter deja de revolverse en su asiento y procura simular por una rato que es una persona medianamente normal. Lily vuelve al texto que está escribiendo cuando su pluma no tiene mejor idea que romperse._

_\- Maldita sea, justo hoy no se me ocurre traer una pluma de más..._

_\- Toma, a mí me sobra una..._

_Lily le dedica una sonrisa fugaz a Potter al tiempo que toma la pluma. Sin embargo, en cuanto presiona la pluma sobre la mesa vuelve a soltar un improperio: la pluma se quiebra bajo sus dedos, dejando un rastro blanco sobre el pergamino que se parece sospechosamente a..._

_\- ¿Azúcar? Potter, ¿acabas de darme una Pluma de Azúcar, idiota?_

_Él abre los ojos como platos._

_\- No me di cuenta... Toma, ésta es de verdad... Lo siento, Lily._

_Es tan raro escuchar a James Potter disculparse por nada que ella se lo deja pasar y toma la pluma, no sin antes comerse los restos de la anterior. Al observar esto, James comenta:_

_\- Oye, tengo una caja entera de esas, si quieres..._

_Ella, por segunda vez en lo que va de la tarde (lo cual debe ser alguna especie de récord) le sonríe._

_\- Gracias, pero mejor más tarde. Si Pince nos ve comiendo en la biblioteca, nos asesinará._

_¿Es su imaginación o una sombra de decepción cruza el rostro de Potter? Es imposible decirlo, ya que después de un instante ésta desaparece y él vuelve a concentrarse en su trabajo._

_\- Eh, James._

_Lily y él levantan la vista. Es Peter Pettigrew, un chico gordito pero simpático que por alguna extraña razón forma parte del grupo de los populares Merodeadores. James sonríe._

_\- Hola, Colagusano. ¿Qué cuentas?_

_Peter sonríe de oreja a oreja._

_\- James, ¿a qué no adivinas? Corinne Dickson aceptó ir a Hogsmeade conmigo._

_Potter parece gratamente sorprendido._

_\- ¡Enhorabuena, Peter!_

_\- Sí...- dice el chico, sonriendo tímidamente – Pero eso significa que no voy a poder acompañarte a Zonko's... seguramente Sirius..._

_James sacude la cabeza._

_\- Sale con Marlene McKinnon._

_\- Oh... y Remus está enfermo – Peter se restriega las manos – Oh, James lo siento..._

_\- Está bien, no importa._

_\- ¿Seguro...?_

_\- Sí, sí, seguro, Colagusano. Ahora ve y cuéntales a los chicos, que yo tengo que terminar un trabajo._

_Peter se va y Lily observa a Potter, intrigada._

_\- ¿Cómo es posible, James? El próximo viaje a Hogsmeade es en San Valentín¿y tú no tienes pareja?_

_Él simplemente se encoge de hombros. Ella lo observa un momento, y después vuelve los ojos hacia el pergamino frente a ella. Por un largo momento permanecen en silencio, durante el cual James mordisquea la punta de su pluma._

_\- ¿Y tú, Lily? ¿Tienes con quién ir a Hogsmeade?_

_El tono de Potter es demasiado casual para sonar natural. Lily, imitándolo, se encoge de hombros y trata de aparentar indiferencia, aunque en el fondo está más molesta de lo que le gustaría admitir ante el hecho de que todas sus amigas tengan una cita menos ella._

_Se quedan en silencio, y ella siente que él la observa. Cuando levanta la vista, sin embargo, él aparta la mirada. Ella lo observa, a su vez, hasta que él la mira y ella esquiva sus ojos. Entonces lo vuelve a mirar. Y él la mira a ella. Y todo el tiempo evitan los ojos del otro._

_Después de media hora, la paciencia de Lily está agotada._

_\- Potter, ¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo o no?_

_Al menos, Lily podrá declarar con orgullo que es la única persona en Hogwarts que logró dejar sin palabras a James Potter._

* * *

 

Mientras Harry ojeaba un manojo de cartas amarillentas, Ginny tomó una pequeña caja afelpada, de color azul desvaído. La observó un momento, dándole vueltas en sus manos. Esa caja sólo podía ser una cosa...

\- Harry, mira esto... creo que es el anillo de compromiso de tu madre.

Él levantó la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo (Ginny se sorprendió un poco al ver que sus ojos estaban humedecidos) y extendió la mano para que ella le alcanzara la caja. La sostuvo un momento, casi como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera contener dentro. Finalmente la abrió con cuidado, para revelar un anillo simple pero absolutamente precioso, con un pequeño diamante traslúcido en el centro. Ginny, que se había asomado por sobre su hombro para contemplar el interior de la caja, suspiró embelesada.

\- Es hermoso. Me pregunto cómo le habrá propuesto casamiento. Quizás en una cena romántica a la luz de la luna, con música de violines...

Harry se rió por lo bajo.

\- No sé, Gin. Por lo que me contaron Remus y Sirius, a mi papá no se le daban bien las cosas románticas...

\- Mmm, ¿a quién me hace acordar eso? – preguntó Ginny mientras le desarreglaba el pelo juguetonamente. Harry se sonrojó.

\- No es mi culpa si la genética está en mi contra...

* * *

  
_Ésta es LA NOCHE. La noche en que James Potter le va a pedir a Lily Evans que se case con él y lo haga el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. Una noche para recordar._

 

_Y sin embargo James Potter piensa que, para tratarse de una noche que recordará por el resto de su vida, es curioso que desee que termine lo más pronto posible para poder olvidarse de todo el asunto. Y es que la noche soñada y tan planificada está resultando ser un completo desastre._

_Llegó tarde para recoger a Lily, algo que siempre la pone de malhumor. Después, el romántico (y caro, pero el dinero nunca había sido un problema para él) restaurante donde había reservado una mesa a la luz de la luna tuvo que cerrar ese mismo día debido a una refacción de urgencia cuando la mitad de la cocina voló por los aires ante una salsa de pepinos mal condimentada (James apostaría a que ese tipo de cosas no suceden en los restaurantes Muggles). Por lo tanto, habían terminado un restaurante bastante decadente a sus ojos, en una mesa apretujada contra la puerta de la cocina. No sólo el lugar es bastante feo, sino que además está abarrotado y la comida es pésima. Claro que James, hecho un manojo de nervios como se encuentra, de todos modos no ha podido tragar un solo bocado, lo cual ha provocado que Lily le preguntara al menos media docena de veces si se encuentra bien._

_Para colmo James, que no quería que nadie interrumpiera un momento tan importante, espantó al chico que se acercó con un violín maltrecho, sólo para ver una expresión de decepción cruzar el rostro de Lily. Como si todo lo mencionado no fuera lo suficientemente malo, Lily se dio cuenta que él no estaba prestando atención a lo que ella contaba sobre su día en el trabajo y se ofendió. Generalmente James memoriza cada una de las palabras que caen de la boca de su novia, pero esta noche en particular su mente está demasiado distraída por el peso extra del anillo de compromiso en su bolsillo y en planear la mejor forma de proponerle matrimonio a Lily. De momento James teme que no lo está haciendo demasiado bien._

_Ahora que llegó el momento del postre, a James le entra el pánico. Es ahora o nunca._

_\- Mira, Lily... tengo algo serio que decirte._

_Ella enarca una ceja. James traga saliva, nervioso._

_\- Yo sé que quizás esto te caiga de sorpresa... La verdad es que hace semanas que estoy tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de decírtelo, pero, esteee... sabes que estas cosas no son mi fuerte... Me daba miedo tu, eh, reacción, pero tampoco quería ocultártelo más tiempo... Para serte sincero, me hubiera gustado que las cosas salieran de otra manera..._

_Para su sorpresa, ella se pone abruptamente de pie, una expresión fría y hermética en su rostro._

_\- Vale, James. Ya lo he entendido todo._

_\- ¿En... en serio? – balbucea James, quien se halla cada vez más perdido. Lily, con los dientes apretados, asiente._

_\- Claro que sí, James. ¿Crees que no sé de sobra los dos únicos motivos un hombre lleva a su novia a cenar de improviso?_

_\- Ehhh..._

_\- Nada más hay dos opciones – sigue ella, desapasionadamente – o pretende cortar con ella, o quiere proponerle matrimonio. Creo que ya dejaste bien claro cuál es tu intención. Si hemos terminado aquí, entonces preferiría irme. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano._

_James, quien la estuvo mirando estupefacto durante todo el tiempo que duró su explicación, no alcanza a entender qué diablos está pasando hasta que ella se da media vuelta para irse. Entonces, como si lo hubiera tocado un rayo, pega un salto y la toma del brazo, haciendo que vuelva su rostro hacia él. James nota, no sin cierto desconcierto, que los ojos verdes de Lily están llenos de lágrimas._

_\- ¿Qué quieres, James? ¿No te parece que ya has dicho suficiente?_

_James sonríe._

_\- No. Apenas he comenzado._

_Olvidándose tanto de su dignidad como del romanticismo, James se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo mugriento y saca la pequeña caja azul tan rápido que por poco la deja caer. Con dedos temblorosos, logra abrirla (y tiene que darla vuelta, porque lo ha hecho del revés) y le muestra el anillo a Lily._

_\- Lily, ¿querrías... querrías casarte conmigo?_

_Ella lo mira con expresión atónita mientras que a James se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Entonces, como un rayo de sol que se abre paso entre las nubes, una sonrisa se dibuja lentamente en el rostro de Lily._

_\- James Potter, si serás idiota..._

_Ella lo toma de las solapas del saco, obligándolo a levantarse, y le estampa un sonoro beso en los labios ante la vista de todo el mundo. James se lo devuelve, mientras que la caja azul resbala de sus dedos y cae al suelo, donde queda momentáneamente olvidada._

* * *

 

La mayor parte del contenido de la caja se hallaba esparcido a su alrededor. Los últimos rayos de tarde se filtraban por la ventana, delineando sombras cada vez más largas en el agrietado suelo de madera.

Ginny observó los objetos a su alrededor, todos ellos fragmentos de lo que habían sido las vidas de Lily y James Potter antes de que la guerra las destruyera. Cartas, fotos, recuerdos escolares, los primeros escarpines de Harry, tarjetas de cumpleaños, libros, y muchas otras pequeñas cosas, todas las cuales constituían piezas de un rompecabezas que quizá nunca podrían armar del todo. Y tal vez no fuera necesario. El amor que Lily y James Potter habían sentido el uno por el otro resultaba casi palpable en el aire de la habitación, como si parte de su espíritu hubiera sido liberado de la caja junto con sus recuerdos.

Ginny se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que Harry se había quedado enfrascado en la contemplación de una foto. En silencio, ella se asomó por sobre su hombro para verla.

La fotografía mostraba una escena otoñal iluminada por los últimos rayos de la tarde, en la cual una nube de hojas amarillas, ocres y carmesíes rodeaban a una Lily que sonreía radiante, dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos, hasta que su marido se unía a ella y la abrazaba. Ambos parecían tan felices, tan despreocupados... Tan enamorados.

Harry tragó saliva y susurró:

\- Mira la fecha, Ginny...

Dio vuelta la fotografía y ella pudo claramente ver una única línea escrita en una esquina:  _"Godric's Hollow, 17 de Octubre de 1981."_

\- Sólo una semana antes de que tuvieran que ocultarse...

La voz de Harry se quebró al decir la última palabra, y Ginny lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándole fuerte, muy fuerte...

* * *

  
_Lily está asustada. Muy asustada. Trata de no demostrarlo, trata de actuar como si todo fuera normal, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse..._

_Pero no puede. La guerra se vuelve cada vez más cruenta con cada día que pasa, cobrándose cada vez más vidas, tanto de magos como de Muggles. Tantos amigos perdidos a manos del inmisericorde Voldemort... Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Fabian and Gideon Prewett... todos amigos que ella no volverá a ver jamás, todos amigos que perdieron su vida por la causa._

_Y la pregunta, la maldita pregunta que siempre asalta su mente... "¿Seremos nosotros los próximos...?"_

_Lily nunca fue una persona pesimista. Siempre trata de ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Sin embargo, también es realista. Sabe que desde hace un año Voldemort vigila todos sus movimientos. Sabe que hay un espía en su círculo más íntimo. Sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Voldemort se decida a atacar, y la maldita profecía claramente los señala a ellos y a los Longbottom como blancos..._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más van a poder desafiar a Voldemort¿Cuánto tiempo más van a poder pretender llevar una vida normal¿Cuánto tiempo más les queda antes que...?_

_James, que hasta hace un momento estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Harry, levanta la vista. Ella trata de disimular su semblante serio, pero tarda un segundo más de lo necesario y, de todos modos, James puede leer sus sentimientos como a un libro. Dejando a un risueño Harry en brazos de Remus, James se acerca al tronco donde ella está sentada y se deja caer a su lado._

_\- Lily, mi Lily... no tengas miedo..._

_La rodea con sus brazos, y de repente ella siente ganas de llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña._

_\- Trato de no tener miedo, te juro que lo intento pero, James, todo es tan oscuro ahora..._

_Él la abraza con fuerza._

_\- Hoy aún hay luz, Lily. Hoy no tienes nada que temer._

_Se miran a los ojos, y ella se pierde en su mirada. El mundo parece desdibujarse a su alrededor: la risa de Harry, los comentarios sobre su cámara nueva que Sirius le hace a Peter, la expresión siempre seria de Remus, el mismo bosque... todo se desvanece y sólo quedan ellos dos, mirándose con la misma intensidad que cuando se pusieron de novios. Lily no sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así, pero cuando finalmente rompen el contacto visual se siente como si un peso enorme le hubiese sido quitado de sus hombros._

_\- ¿Sabes? – dice ella, mientras observa las hojas arremolinándose – En los días de otoño, cuando era pequeña, siempre salía al jardín y me ponía a dar vueltas, revolviendo todas las hojas que mi padre había rastrillado..._

_Él le sonríe, divertido._

_\- ¿Y qué te impide hacerlo ahora?_

_Antes que ella pueda protestar, él se ha puesto de pie y la ha tomado de la mano. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y, extendiendo los brazos, comienza a dar vueltas y más vueltas, sintiéndose cada vez más ligera, más libre. Escucha en la distancia el ruido de la cámara de Sirius y las voces de Peter y Remus, pero no les presta atención: James la rodea con sus brazos, y en ese momento Lily se concentra en el calor de sus brazos y en la música de la risa de Harry resonando en sus oídos._

_Allá afuera, sombras siniestras se ciernen sobre el mundo, envenenándolo todo. Allá afuera, hay gente que está muriendo, que está traicionando a sus amigos, que está escondiéndose y viviendo con miedo a la llegada de la noche..._

_Pero hoy aún hay luz. Hoy ella está con aquellos que ama más que la vida misma._

_Hoy no tiene nada que temer._

* * *

 

La caja, finalmente, se encontraba totalmente vacía. Harry y Ginny ya habían examinado todos los recuerdos, y ahora ella estaba sentada en su regazo, con sus brazos alrededor de sus cuello. Él, mientras tanto, le acariciaba el cabello, que parecía encenderse cada vez que un rayo tocaba su cabeza. Permanecieron en silencio un largo tiempo: entre ellos, las palabras simplemente no eran necesarias.

Fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Recuerdas el velo, en el Departamento de Misterios...? – Ginny asintió. Por más que pasaran mil años, ella nunca podría olvidar ese velo ni lo que provocaba – Recuerdo haber escuchado voces del otro lado... y Luna, más tarde, me dijo que eran las voces de aquellos que ya habían partido... – Una extraña luz brillaba ahora en sus ojos verdes - ¿Crees que, en algún lugar detrás de ese velo, ellos puedan estar... ya sabes... juntos?

Ginny lo pensó un momento. Su madre solía decir que un amor muy fuerte, una unión muy poderosa no podía ser quebrantada ni siquiera por la muerte. Que, cuando dos almas se unían, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlas. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

\- Estoy segura que sí – De repente, una fría duda le agarrotó el pecho – Harry, tú no... tú no estás ansioso por reunirte con ellos, ¿verdad?

Él fijó su vista en la de ella, y Ginny se dio cuenta que sus ojos resplandecían como soles.

\- Ya no, Ginny. Ya no.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, el mundo alrededor de ellos se desvaneció y el tiempo se detuvo en ese solo instante.


End file.
